Good day to you too, sir
by AmaririsuHiganbana
Summary: Echizen Ryoma, the known guitar prodigy was forced by his mother to go to Japan to finish his studies in a school called Seishun Gakuen. Being the known guitar prodigy, he is always pestered by fan girls except for one... Ryuzaki Sakuno, also a guitar prodigy. Thus, their musical love story begins. AU.
1. Prologue

Seishun Gakuen

_Hello, nice to meet you._

_I'm sexy and I know it._

_Prologue _

_**[Edited]**_

* * *

~**_Seishun Gakuen~_**

_Seishun Gakuen, one of the best schools in Japan. The school focuses on the students' musical side. There are 3 kinds of departments: _

_-The Orchestra department, it is composed by violins, cellos, basses, and other string instruments. _

_- The Band department, which composes the trumpets, cymbals (in some occasions.), flute, and other wind instruments._

_- Lastly is the Special department, the department is composed by instruments that cannot fit in any departments mentioned. Guitars, harmonica, are examples of its instruments._

* * *

_'So far so good.' _Echizen Ryoma thought while getting his shoes from his locker, 'No_ one bothers who I am. Looks like the disguise oyaji suggested works.'_ Unfortunately for Echizen, not all good times always ends up with good endings. Suddenly, when a girl or I should say a _future fan girl _accidentally dropped her books, Echizen didn't hesitate to help the girl knowing that she will never know who he is. Unknowing that fate wasn't on his side; his jacket's hood fell off of his head while he was helping the girl pick her books up. Confused why the girl was staring at her, he asked with a cold voice,

"What? Is there something wrong with my face or something?"

The girl stared at him for a minute or two and squealed with delight, shouting,

"OH MY GOSH! IT'S ECHIZEN RYOMA! THE GUITAR PRODIGY! HE JUST HELPED ME PICK UP MY BOOKS! OH MY GOSH! KYAAAA!"

Echizen Ryoma, the _known_ guitar prodigy was utterly shocked on how the girl knew who he was. He unconsciously reached for his head and….. VIOLA! His jacket's hood fell off! _'And I thought I'm safe with fan girls.'_ He sighed and made a run while the girl is still in her daydreaming state.

_~Somewhere~_

Luckily for Echizen, no one chased him. At all. Maybe because the girls who saw the scene are still interrogating the girl he helped. He doesn't really care about those kinds of girls, _'they are all the same, they just want me because I'm popular, meaning if you're popular they want you because if they have you in their grasps, people around you will treat you kindly and will ask you how you got him and bla bla bla. Bottom line, __**They think of me as a trophy to be brag about**_.' Echizen Ryoma, being drowned in his own thoughts, didn't see a girl _once again_ coming to his way and bumped onto him _again_ and her music sheets flew over the places. He once _again _helped the girl praying the she is not a fan girl. While helping her pick her sheets, he noticed something, _'Whoa, these are guitar tabs. They look complicated, but I can manage,' _He look at the girl for a second, _'I didn't know someone can play this kind of stuffs, I thought no one can par with me.' _Yes, the Echizen Ryoma was daydreaming, you heard it right, daydreaming about someone whom he can play with. a girl to be exact, and HE is known as a girl hater. His train of thoughts was distracted when the girl asked him,

"A-ano, why are you staring at me?"

Embarrased, but he didn't show it, he said,

"Hn. Dream on, I'm not staring at you," He handed the music sheets to her, "ne, what's your name?"

"E-eh? M-me?" She pointed to herself, seeing Echizen nod, she introduced herself, "My name is Ryuzaki Sakuno, nice to meet you, and may I know your name?" She asked.

Seeing that she don't look like a fan girl, he introduced himself, "Echizen Ryoma."

The girl's eyes widened, and closed it quickly before he can see it. "A-ah, Echizen-san eh? You're the known guitar prodigy right?"

"Hn."

She pouted and jokingly scolded him saying, "That's not how you reply you know! It's a simple _yes or no_ question. Do you know what a yes or no question is? There is no 'Hn' in there right? Sheesh sir." She laughed when she saw his expression, shocked that _no one _in his life just made a sarcastic comment on him. Except for his mother. He sighed, "Alright, Yes."

She nodded with approval but before she can utter a word, the bell rang signaling that all students in the school should be in there respected class by now, her eyes widened and quickly said, "I'm really sorry but I need to go, my teacher will get angry at me!" She bowed and ran as fast as she could, leaving a stunned Echizen, _'Interesting, she didn't go fan girling on me, hmm.' _He started walking inside the school and he didn't care about his disguise anymore because he knows that the whole school already know who he is.

_Thus their musical love story begins._

* * *

_First of all, thank you for reading this story of mine. I know there is a lot of grammatical errors in it so yeah. This is my first fanfiction so bare with me for a while. _

_Reviews and critics are welcome._

_~Risu_

_**[Hi hi, Edited: 12-10-12]**  
_

**Why is Echizen Ryoma a guitar prodigy and not a piano or violin? That's because there is a lot of fan fictions whose Echizen Ryoma is either an orchestral person or band. So I changed it a bit, and because for the fact that the guitar is the only instrument I play. -.- **


	2. Chapter 1 - Departments and Echizen

The 3 Departments

_Alas, we meet again._

_Gangnam Style_

_Chapter 1 – The 3 Departments_

__**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN TENIPURI D: **

* * *

_RING~! _

The last signal bell rang once again and Ryuzaki Sakuno got into her class safely. _'Wew, I thought I'm going to be late again. I don't like to get 5 hours of detention again. Ever.' _She ungracefully glide to her sit next to her best friend, Tomoka.

"Ne, Sakuno, what happened now? You were almost late you know! If Tsubaki-sensei is a second earlier than you, maybe he'll going to give you another 5 hours of detention!"

Sakuno sighed, "Maa-maa, I'm here before him right? No worries Tomo-chan."

"All right."

_Ryuzaki Sakuno, she belongs to the Special Department, plays the guitar, ukulele, guitarlele , and in some occasions, electric guitar. She is one of the best students Special Department ever had. Without Echizen Ryoma, of course. _

"Sakuno, are you going to cheer for me tonight?" Tomoka asked.

_'Oh, right. It's the orchestra's first concert for this year.'_, "Yeah, I'm coming. Don't worry about it." She smiled at her.

"Good."

_Osakada Tomoka, Ryuzaki Sakuno's best friend. She belongs to the Orchestra department, plays the violin and has the 2__nd__ chair among with her co-players._

Right after Tomoka said 'good', the teacher walk to the classroom with his rather large brief case. The students, being with him for almost 2 months, still don't know what's inside the darn brief case.

"Good morning class, today we are going to have a new student." The teacher said.

Excitement overwhelmed the class.

Sensei chuckled, "All right, you may come in now."

The door opened, revealing a handsome looking young man with a face the guys will die for.

Looks like Sir. Cupid came to visit them today.

Girls went berserk on Echizen, asking him tons of questions like, "Are you single?", "What's your type of girl?" or maybe, "Hey boy –flirtatious wink here-"

The teacher broke the berserkness with his high-pitched voice, saying, "Class, this is Echizen Ryoma-san, he belongs to the Special Department, and I supposed one of you is from the Special Department, am I right?"

They all nodded and looked the same way, Echizen, being curious, followed them and saw a familiar girl who looks like spacing out.

Tomoka nudged her, "Sakuno."

Startled, she stood up, "Hai!"

They all chuckled, typical Sakuno.

"Ryuzaki-san, prove me wrong but, you're the only one in this class who is in the Special Department right?" The teacher asked her.

"H-hai, why sensei?" she asked.

"Well, you see, we have a new classmate here and he's in the Special Department too." The teacher pointed his index finger to Echizen.

Sakuno followed his index finger and exclaimed, "Ah! You're the one this morning! Echizen-san, right? That explains why you're outside the school gates!"

"Hn." He answered.

Sakuno pouted but let his 'Hn-ness' slide.

"So what do you say Ryuzaki-san? He also plays the guitar you know, so maybe you guys can talk about it while you tour him around the campus." The teacher said to Sakuno.

Ryoma took a glance on Sakuno, _'Hn. So that explains the tabs she has.'_

"It's okay with me sensei, it's been a year since someone joined the Special Department," She then turned to Echizen, "nice to meet you again! I hope we can be friends!"

"Nice to meet you too." Echizen said with a nod.

The teacher smiled, "Okay! Ryuzaki-san you're excuse, now go and tour Echizen-san here! Tata for now! Buh-bye!" He pushed the two and slammed the classroom's door.

Sakuno laughed nervously, "Looks like I don't have any choice but to tour you around eh?"

Echizen looked at her, "You're the one who accepted that old guy's request."

She smiled, "I know, I accepted it because believe or not, I'm not really a friendly person." She frowned, "And they only know me because they say I can play the guitar very well."

Confused, "Why are you frowning? Isn't it a good thing that they know you as a guitar prodigy or something?" He asked as they started walking.

"No! That's not the point, I mean, they only acknowledge me because I can play the guitar better than the others, if I am just an average player like anyone else, maybe I'll only have 2 friends." She said.

"Make that three."

"Eh?"

"I said; make that three, your friends. Looks like we have some similarity you know. I'm also like you, only known because of my talent." He said with a monotone voice.

She smiled once again, "Alright friend!" She playfully smacked his back, "Let's get this thing over before lunch!" She began to skip, leaving a hurt Echizen.

He sighed, _'What an unusual girl.'_ He thought as he catches up with her.

_Both are oblivious on what's going to happen next._

* * *

__**CHAPTER 1.**

**I forgot to put the disclaimer for the prologue. *sigh***

**_Sorry for the grammatical error again. _**

**__****Hey I updated,**

**And this is stupid but,**

**Here's my story,**

**Review it maybe. (;**

**TEEHEE.**

**~Risu**


	3. Chapter 2 - The tour

The Tour

_Welcome back_

_Shembot_

_Chapter 2: The Tour_

**DISCLAIMER: TENIPURI ISN'T MINE. DX **

**_EDIT: Thanks to guest johanna for pointing out Inui's last name :D _  
**

* * *

"And this is the Special Department's music room." Sakuno said, "On the right side you can see the guitars and ukuleles, and on the other side we have some of the orchestra and band department's instruments."

"Hn." Echizen replied.

She smiled and said, "Let's go to the other side of the building."

"Wait!" She turned around, "There's more?! Can we just rest for a minute?" Echizen said to the smiling Sakuno.

_' .he, _so_ the famous Echizen Ryoma-san also gets tired huh? Let's play shall we?" _She thought as her smile turned into a smirk. Echizen noticed the sudden changing, _'Uh-oh. This is bad.' _

"Nope! We only have an hour left before lunch so if we stopped we're going to run out of time!" She said skipping away from him.

He stared at him wide-eyed, _'I never knew she's sadistic.' _He sighed and followed her.

**_~1 deadly hour later~_**

"And your tour is officially done!" Sakuno said, looking at the _almost dead_ Echizen.

"Yeah, thanks a lot." _'I always thought that the tour the school provides is always boring. But it looks like this girl changed it.' _He thought while standing up from his crawling position (A/N: imagine people when they come back from a very tiring work and they just collapsed and stuff.).

_RING~!_

"Ah! It's the lunch bell! Ne Echizen-san, do you want to go with me to get lunch and meet my senpais and friends?" She asked.

"Hn. Fine by me."

"Wai! Momo-senpai's gonna love it! Arigato Echizen-san" She said as she tugged his shirt and dragged him to the lunch area.

_'…..'_

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Ah! There they are! Tomo-chan! Senpai-tachi!" She waved.

"Sakuno! Come here!" Tomoka said.

"Hai!"

"Ne Ryuzaki-chan, who is he? Your boyfriend?" Momo asked Sakuno.

Sakuno blushed and waved frantically, "N-no! This is Echizen Ryoma-san; he's from the Special Department!"

"Another Ochibi! Hoi hoi! Watashi wa Kikumaru Eiji! I'm a senior here at Seishun Gakuen and from the Band Department! I play the trumpet!" Eiji introduced himself.

"Echizen Ryoma."

"Echizen… Echizen… AH! You're the guitar prodigy ne? You see, Sakuno-chan here is like the guitar prodigy of Special Department! She's really good you know! You two should do a duet together! Hoi hoi~!" Eiji exclaimed.

Sakuno shook her head, "Iie Eiji-senpai, It's just that I practice more often than some guitar players in the Special Department."

Eiji pouted, "Sakuno-chan! You don't give yourself enough credit! Who in the world will go to New York to study in Juilliard hmm?"

"E-eto-"

"Maa, maa, let's introduce ourselves first to this lad here." The man pointed to Echizen, "I'm Fuji Shusuke, Senior, from the Orchestra Department with Osakada-san, and I belong to the 1st chair players. I play the violin." Fuji said to Echizen.

Echizen nodded, "Echizen Ryoma."

"I'm Momoshiro Takeshi, Junior, I'm from the Band Department, and I play the Piccolo, I belong to the 3rd chair players."

"Inui Sadaharu, Orchestra Department, Senior, Cellist, 1st chair."

"Kawamura Takashi, Senior, I'm from the Band Department, Senior and I play the Clarinet, 3rd chair."

"Kaidoh Kaoru, Band Department, Junior, I play the Piccolo, 3rd chair."

"Ne mamushi, I thought you changed to 4th chair?" Momo asked Kaidoh.

"Fshhh. Dream on mamuji."

"Hmph."

"Kunimitsu Tezuka," He then glared to Kaidoh and Momo, who froze, "Senior, Orchestra Department, I play the bass, 1st chair."

"Oishi Shuichiro, Senior, Band Department, I play the Tuba, 2nd chair."

"Tomoka Osakada! I'm a sophomore just like you guys! Orchestra Department, 2nd chair, I play the violin! Nice to meet you Ryoma-sama!"

_'Ryoma…..sama? Is this girl insane?' _"Echizen Ryoma."

Sakuno smiled, _'Looks like Echizen-san made new friends.' _

Fuji looked at his watch, "Osakada-san, we need to go now. Rehearsal starts at 12:00 noon sharp."

"Aw, alright, see you 'round senpai-tachi, Ryoma-sama, Sakuno! And Sakuno! Don't forget tonight! You can bring Ryoma-sama as well!" And they are off.

The seniors and juniors turned around to inspect Echizen.

Echizen, being new, "W-what?"

Sakuno smiled, "They're just inspecting you."

They circled around Echizen and threw question on him.

However, Echizen answered them all.

So they broke and went to their usual stuffs.

"They're weird." Echizen said to Sakuno.

She nodded, "Yeah, they're always like that, when a guy is with me, they always question him."

"Hn."

Silence.

"Ne Echizen-san-"

"Ryoma."

"Eh?"

"Call me Ryoma." _'Besides, we're already friends.' _

She nodded, "Ryoma-kun, do you have anything to do tonight?"

He thought for a second, "No, why?"

"Ah, well you see umm, Tomo-chan gave me 2 tickets and senpai-tachi already bought theirs. So umm, can you come with me?"

"Okay."

She looked at him in shock, she thought he's going to say no because he's really not that kind of person, "A-are you sure? It's okay if you don't want to."

"Why? If I don't come do you have someone to go with?"

She shook her head.

"Exactly, that's why I'm coming. Concert tickets are expensive you know."

She smiled, "Okay! Meet me at the school gates after school so we can go together!"

_RING~! _The bell rang signaling the end of lunch.

"Ah! Ryoma-kun, we don't have the same class right?"

He nodded.

"Aw, okay! See you after school then!" She then ran off.

"Sure." Echizen said to no one in particular. _'Seriously, I think she's high. She's always bubbly and smiling.' _He smiled and started walking, _'It's been a while since I smiled too.' _

_What's going to happen next?_

* * *

_**Capitulo dos : **_

_**Torture is done! I already submitted my Cell project and no more tests!**_

_**Problem is, I got a 74/100 on my math test and I'm going to retake it tomorrow.**_

_**D: At least my grades are still A's and A+s. (;**_

_**ANYWAY, I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER D;**_

_Sorry for some 'grammatical errors' once again._

_There once a was a girl named Risu_

_who wrote an ugly story._

_Her story was about RyoSaku_

_Who she is addicted too._

**HEY I JUST MET YOU.**

**AND THIS IS CRAZY.**

**BUT HERE'S MY STORY.**

**REVIEW IT MAYBE.**

**TEEHEE.**

_~Risu_


	4. Chapter 3 - Concert

Concert

_Hi again _

_We are never ever getting back together_

_Chapter 3 – Concert_

__**DISCLAIMER: I don't own TeniPuri (:**

**callmemarian: Hi! :D umm, Eiji holds the 2nd chair! :D Sorry bout that. (:**

**Little Chibi Keigo - Yeah, I know, sorry if they're OOC (soo much) DX but I hope you liked it :)**

* * *

**-After School-**

Sakuno ran as fast as her legs could because she was already 15 minutes late and she now only has 5 more minutes to get to Echizen, who was starting to think if Sakuno canceled their walk to her best friend's concert.

Just as he was going to turn around and walk home, he heard someone yell his name,

"Ryoma-kun! Matte!" There stood Ryuzaki Sakuno, who was panting heavily and her hair all scattered around her.

"Hn. Let's go, lead the way." Echizen said, turning around and leaving an exhausted Sakuno, unknown to her, Echizen was smirking, _'Heh. Payback time Ryuzaki.'_

After a minute later, she caught up with Echizen, "E-eto, a-ano, Ryoma-kun, here," she gave him the direction sheet that they will use to get to where they need to get, seeing Echizen's brow rose up,

"Apparently, The girl you're with," she pointed to herself, "is an awesome tour guide." She finished with a dripping sarcasm all over it. Being Echizen, he got what she was trying to say and snatched the direction sheet off her hand; he then started walking to the way the sheet said, Sakuno tailing behind him.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

After a good 30 minute walk, they found what they're looking for, the Orchestra Department's auditorium. Sakuno walked up, gesturing Echizen to follow him, she opened the door and they were welcomed by a lot of people who are getting ready for the concert which will start at 3:00 pm sharp. They still have another 30 minutes to walk around the Orchestra Department.

"Ne Ryoma-kun, you know what, your first day was rather eventful." She said, not looking at him but in the sky.

"Thanks to a rather bubbly girl I met."

She looked at him, giggled and said under her breath, "I wish I am bubbly."

Unknown to her, the prodigy heard what she said but he let it slipped inside his mind.

"Hn." Then a rather silent but a comfortable walk began.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Exactly 5 minutes before the concert start, they went back and go find a good spot to watch the concert. After finding a good spot they settled down and waited for it.

3

2

1

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, I am Sayuri Ruu, your conductor for tonight, please seat back, relax, and enjoy the show!" The conductor said.

The curtains opened, revealing the Orchestra band.

The conductor placed himself, the crowd was silent, and you can literally hear the _woosh_ sound of his hand. And it began.

_'Orchestral Suite No. 3 in D Major, BWV 1068, Air, Bach.' _Echizen thought, still in awe as the band played the sad but magical piece.

On the other hand, Sakuno, who can perfectly play the piece on the guitar, was also awe, but, she hated to admit it that this is the only song that made her remember her past.

The hardship she had been through to get into Seishun Gakuen, her parents, her brother, her trag-, she shook her head, trying hard to remove her _oh so _pleasant memories in her head.

For the mean time, let them savoir the music.

**xxxxxxxxxx **

The concert ended and they were waiting for their friends outside the auditorium.

"Ne Ryoma-kun, did you like it?" She suddenly asked.

Echizen thought for a while, "Mada Mada Dane."

She smiled.

"S-A-K-U-N-O!" Sakuno turned around just to see tomoka running towards her and gave her a big hug.

"T-tomo…..cha-….." Sakuno tried to say her name, but she can't because she was hugging her so tightly that she started punching her friend's back. Hard.

Shocked that Sakuno just punched her hard, she released her, She want to ask why in the world she punched her back, but seeing her state, she probably knew why.

"G-gomen Sakuno, it's just… I'M SO HAPPY YOU CAME!" She jumped up and down, holding Sakuno's hand.

Echizen, amused by the situation, kept standing there, giving no signs of helping Sakuno. _'Payback number 2, Ryuzaki.' _

"Ne Osakada-san, can we go to our dorms now? It's getting late." Fuji said.

_'HOLY CRAP. WHEN DID THAT GUY GOT HERE?!' _Echizen said, surprised but kept his stoic expression.

" . Fuji-senpai is right Tomo-chan, we must go home, it's 11:30 in the evening and we still have school tomorrow, besides, I need to take Ryoma-kun to his dorm."

"Hn."

"Ah, I see, okay, you go take Ryoma-sama to his dorm." After pondering for a minute, "Wait, you called him Ryoma-_kun_? Sakuno! This is the first time you addressed someone like that after Ry—" Tomoka didn't have the chance to finish what she was saying because Fuji closed her mouth with his hand.

"Eh?" Sakuno asked.

Fuji shooked his head, "Mmm, nothing at all Ryuzaki-chan."

"Ah, Hai?"

"Good now let's go home."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Oh, your dorm is next to me." Sakuno said, still looking on the piece of paper Echizen gave him.

"Hn."

"Sooo, uhm, see you tomorrow, good night."

"Good night." And they went to their rooms.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_'Today was an eventful one.' _Sakuno thought while changing to her night-clothes, _'Even though Tomo-chan almost said __his__ name. I can't even stand saying it, I mean; are you going to be happy when your best friend speaks about the stuffs that you just want to forget? No right? It's just… painful… so painful you can't take it.' _

She shook her head, trying to get rid of _him _again. _'Stop Sakuno, you're making it worst.' _Leaving her troubles behind, she fell into what she thought a dreamless sleep.

_Bloods. A lot of blood. 'Where are they coming from?' she thought while roaming around her family's house._

_ "Mom? Dad? Where are you? Brother?" She yelled, hoping that someone can hear her._

_ Suddenly, someone crept behind her, "Hello little girl, I see, you're alone." She stayed still, turning her head, she saw a man's silhouette, on his right hand, he was holding a knife, and on his left, he was somewhat holding a….. head? A DEAD HEAD?! She screamed out loud, not paying attention on what the man's saying, she wants to get out of here, but she can't, it was as if she was frozen at her spot. She dared to check whose head it was, her screams just got louder! It was-!_

"RYUZAKI! RYUZAKI!" _'Who?' _ She opened her eyes, _'Ah, Ryoma-kun' _

"W-what happened?" She asked, she realized that she was crying while she was asleep.

"You were screaming and trashing around your bed," She looked at him, "yes, you were, I bet it was a nightmare huh?" She nodded, still crying.

What shocked her the most was that Echizen hugged her tightly and she didn't feel uncomfortable at all, in fact, she found herself wanting for more, the warm and security he was giving, she wants it so badly, like she didn't have someone hugged her like that after _that _happened.

"Ssh, shh, it's okay, you're safe. Don't worry; no one's going to hunt you down." He said softly.

She nodded, "Try to sleep again; I'm going to stay here right by your side."

She tried and miraculously, she fell asleep, instead this one was more comforting and she felt relax, not worrying that the nightmares will go hunt her again, because she knows that Echizen will send them away.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

_'At last, she's asleep,' _He looked at her now peaceful figure, _'She scared me when she started to scream.' _

_'Looks like I'm going to stay here.' _ He thought and he also fell asleep.

_Nightmares, anybody?_

* * *

**. ASDFGHJL:". I'M SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATTEEE D;**

**Hope you liked this chapter. **

****_I am so sorry for the grammatical errors once again._

**HEY I UPDATED.**

**AND THIS IS CRAZY.**

**BUT HERE'S THE CHAPTER.**

**REVIEW IT MAYBE.**

**TEEHEE. **

**~Risu**


	5. Chapter 4 - Aftermath

Aftermath

_Welcome!_

_Baby just say yes_

_Chapter 4 – Aftermath_

**DISCLAIMER: SORRY, TENIPURI AIN'T MINE. D:**

**PS - I changed the rating form K-T :) **

**_A/N: If you wrote a review and I find it funny or interesting or just for fun or idk, check here: _**

**kuriko-chan**** – **Hiiii, yeah, thanks for reminding me, I made a little scene in this chapter about that. (x

**Girl-luvs-manga – ** DARKNESS AND DEATH FOR THE WIN! XD lol.

* * *

**~Next day**

_'9:00 in the morning' _Echizen thought while looking at the sleeping Sakuno, _'A sadistic, heavy sleeper, what else?' _

As if on cue, Sakuno stirred from her _lovely sleep_, _'Mhmmm,' _She thought while hugging what she thought a teddy bear (It's ECHIZEN! Bwuuahaahha!), _'So warm… what kind of teddy bear is this, a warm…. Like a human,' _She tapped _the _teddy bear's head, _'Hair? Damn, am I hallucinating? There is no way teddy bears has human hair. Except,' _She put her hands on _the _teddy bear's chest, _'it's beating, meaning… Oh shit.' _Suddenly, she snapped up, shocking Echizen, she snapped her head to the shocked Echizen, _'Uhhh…' _ He thought.

_And a one,_

_A two,_

_A three…._

"KKKKYAAAA! GET OUT GET OUT!" Sakuno punched Echizen and threw him outside of her room and closed her door with a loud _BANG! _

**~Echizen **

_' what the fuck was that?!' _He thought while getting up from his awkward position, _'A sadistic, heavy sleeper and a violent girl?! I AM FRIENDS WITH THAT KIND OF GIRL?!' _He knocked on the door, waiting for her to open it, _'Screw that, I'm going to tell her what the hell happened LAST night.' _

**~Sakuno **

_'Oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god, what in the world just happened?! Why was he in my room?!' _She tried to collect last night's thoughts and… BAM! _'Oooops. I kicked out someone who helped me. .ha.' _She shakily got up when she heard someone knocked, she opened it….

**~Third person P.o.V **

"Ah-ah, Ryoma-kun, hehe, sorry about that, come in," She said, stepping aside.

"Hn." He hastily walked in _again_, fearing that Sakuno will punched him and harshly throw him in mars while he's walking.

"E-eto, I' m really sorry about what happened before. It's just that, I didn't have any recollections of what happened last night." She said, looking on the floor.

"Hn. So, did you remember?"

"Y-yes, b-but h-how d-did y-you got in my room?"

"Ah, that,"

_-Flashback-_

_"AHHHHH!" Echizen snapped out of his sleep and looked around, trying to know where in the world the noise was coming from, 'Heck, It's like 12 am in the morning, what the hell is happening?' He thought groggily while letting his feet lead the way where the noise was coming from._

_His feet led him to Sakuno's dorm, 'Ryuzaki?' before he can knock, the door opened by itself, like it was welcoming him, he walked into the dorm slowly, fearing that this was some kind of a prank._

_He went to Sakuno's room and surprisingly, it was wide open, 'Hm. Maybe she was so tired she forgot to close her door.' _

_He saw a whimpering Sakuno, saying, "Please, stop! I beg you! Don't kill me….!" _

_Worried, she tried to wake up Sakuno by nudging her arm, he saw that it didn't work, so he said her name out loud, shaking her in process, "RYUZAKI! RYUZAKI OI!" _

_He saw her waking up and he sighed in relief, 'Phew, that's good that she woke up or else…. I'm going with that…'_

_"Ah. Ryoma-kun.." _

_And the rest is history (A/N: last chapter! :D)_

_-End of flashback-_

"Eeeehhhh, is that so? I'm sorry if I disturbed your sleep last night," She bowed down.

"Hn. It's okay." _'I had a good sleep though.'_

"E-eto, what time is it?" She asked.

"9:10 am"

"Ah, I see, 9:1—" She stopped processing Echizen's words,

"9:10 AM?! I'M GOING TO BE LATE! SHOOT SHOOT SHOOT, GOTTA GO RYOMA-KUN!"

She ran to her bathroom and after a minute or two, she ran out of her house, leaving Echizen once again, shocked.

_'Uhh, okay. Better get ready for guitar practice.' _He then walked out of her house, making sure it's close.

**~Guitar Practice (Sakuno)**

_'Snap snap snap, I'm going to be late!' _She screamed inside her head while running.

She stopped when she saw her school (A/N: Guitar!), _'Woooh, I'm not late.'_ She then opened the door and went to her teacher.

"A-ano, Tsubaki-sensei," She knocked, the door opened revealing a rather beautiful woman,

"Ah, Sakuno-san, congratulations, you were 10 seconds early," Tsubaki-sensei said teasingly.

Sakuno blushed from embarrassment, "Mou sensei! At least I'm not late!" She pouted.

Tsubaki laughed and shook her head, "Come in Sakuno, we don't have much time."

"Hai!"

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Sakuno," Tsubaki called her,

"Hai?"

"You do know that the Special Department will have a concert next month, right?" Tsubaki asked.

"Hai. They said that the concert's for our guitarists."

"That's right, you see, umm, the Special Department's councilor came to me yesterday and, she told me if one of my students can lead their concert," She looked at Sakuno, "and I told them that you can lead next month's concert."

She nodded her head, "Ahh, I see, I se—" Sakuno looked at her sensei straight in the eye, "YOU TOLD THEM THAT I AM CAPABLE OF LEADING THE CONCERT?!" She shouted,

Tsubaki covered her ears and when she was sure that Sakuno's done, she nodded, "Yes, don't worry, you're not alone."

Still fuming, "Who is my partner?"

Tsubaki grinned, "Echizen Ryoma."

**BOOM! **The school exploded.

**~Meanwhile…**

_Acchoo! _Echizen sneezed out of nowhere, _'I have a bad feeling about this.'_

_How right he is._

* * *

**Sooo sorry for the late update ~ **_  
_

**uh-huh, another chapter from me (;**

**I hope you liked it :D**

**Apparently, I'm having a movie marathon with my best best best friend, Luis (; **

**Yep, we be having a movie marathon this whole november. _Ahem. Disney Movie Marathon._**

**Weird eh? And both of us has a lot of school works soooo...**

**LATE UPDATE AGAIN. -.- I know D:**

* * *

**HEY YOU JUST READ THIS,**

**AND THIS IS CRAZY,**

**BUT HERE'S MY CHAPTER,**

**REVIEW IT MAYBE.**

**TEEHEE.**

**~RISU.**

**_Thanks for reading!_  
**


	6. Chapter 5 - Good News and Bad News

Good News and Bad News

_Oh haiii! (;_

_God gave me you_

_Chapter 5 – Good News and Bad News_

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN TENIPURI.**

**Q&A for reviewers:**

**Guest from Chapter 2 – The Tour** – Haiii! Sorry, I don't speak Spanish but I can understand a little. (:

**Guest 'johanna' from Chapter 2 – The Tour **– THANK YOU! THANK YOU! I OWE YOU ONE! :'D

**EmeraldLily7918 from Chapter 4 – Aftermath** – There's more! :'D

**MitsukiJunko from Chapter 4 – Aftermath**** – **Thanks for reviewing my story! :D And good luck with Crystal Drop! :D

**Guest 'U45TUIE' from Chapter 4 – Aftermath** – I LOVE YOU TOO :* XD

* * *

**/LEGENDS ToT\**

"Talking"

_'Thoughts'_

_Flashbacks_

**(*) – **See A/N below (:

* * *

"T-s-u-b-a-k-i-s-e-n-s-e-i, what did you do?" Said a fuming, scary Sakuno,

_I knew it, I should've waited for Echizen-kun to come here, why can't I wait?!' _"E-eto, gomen Sakuno, it's just that—"

"_Just what?!" _

She gulped, "You're the **best** student I've ever had and I thought you can handle it! I'm sorry!" She bowed down to Sakuno.

When she didn't answer, she sighed, "Maybe I'll just call your councilor and tell them that you said no, but look, if I told them, you're going to get punished!" Tsubaki smiled mischievously.

Sakuno paled, "No. You're not going to do that sensei! You're going to ruin my chances on getting in Juilliard!"

Said teacher shook her head, "Nothing is impossible Sakuno, so, are you in or—"

_DING DONG_

Both girls snapped their head where the sound was heard, " .he. Looks like Echizen-kun is here, let me answer that," Said Tsubaki, who ran to the door,

Sakuno beat her,

"EY SAKUNO! I'M YOUR SENSEI! LET ME OPEN THE DOOR!"

"NO! YOU'RE GOING TO STAY THERE _SENSEI!_ NOW! BEHAVE YOURSELF, _SENSEI!_" Emphasizing the word 'sensei'

**-Outside-**

"_…..BEHAVE YOURSELF, SENSEI!_"

_'Was that…. Ryuzaki's voice?' _Echizen thought while waiting outside the classroom.

His train of thoughts was interrupted when Sakuno and her teacher showed up, "Hi Ryoma-kun!" Said Sakuno,

"Hn,"

Tsubaki looked from Sakuno to Echizen, Echizen to Sakuno, "Wait, you two knew each other?" She said, surprised,

They both nodded,

She gave out a sigh of relief, "That makes my work easier! Echizen-kun, I supposed your teacher already told you that you will conduct— ah, not really conduct but _guide _the Special Department's concert, am I correct? OF COURSE I am, so, you see, Sakuno here will be your lovely partner, mhmmhm, your _lovely _partner."

.

.

.

.

.

Echizen scoffed, "_L__ovely,_ you say? I suppose Ryuzaki's surely _is _a _lovely _person, you see, I never knew _lovely _people would punch their friend, throw them outside of her room, not giving him or her time to _explain _what happened? Yeah, a _lovely _person indeed," He finished it with a nod.

Seeing Sakuno's face all flushed (mainly because of embarrassment,) made Echizen feel happy, _'Revenge's a bitch they say.'_

Tsubaki let out a nervous laugh, "But… You're still uhh, friends… right?"

"Well, yeah, if you say so," Both teenagers said simultaneously.

"Good, now, my work is done here, you two will meet your new teacher, he or she will be the one who will teach both of you how to guide or I must say, conduct— in a way your first concert. Wait, maybe Sakuno's first concert, Echizen-kun already did bunch of them, right?" Tsubaki asked,

He nodded.

"Great, so here's the direction," She handed a paper to Echizen, "ah, Echizen-kun, I bet you know that Sakuno's _really _no wait, _splendid _when it comes to maps, right?" She gave him a smile,

"Indeed,"

Sakuno, on the other hand, pouted, and once again flushed with embarrassment, "Mou, I'm not _that_ directionally challenged, you know! I know the way from the grocery to my dorm! Or better yet, from my dorm to here!"

"Or! Maybe because you _are _supposed to know the way, how in the world do you think you can live without visiting the grocery? Hmmm?" Said Tsubaki,

She flushed, once again, red as a tomato.

Let us not forget our _dear _Echizen, who was not listening to what they were saying, at all. Instead, he read the paper that Tsubaki gave him, it read:

**_School of Arts_**

**_The very best of the best, Yamabuki Guitar Centre_****(*)**

_Located at the 2__nd__ floor,_

**_Marian room_**** (**)**

**_A message from your new or old mentor:_**

_Dear students,_

_ Welcome to Yamabuki Guitar Centre, I am your mentor, Haru Tada and I would like to thank you for giving me a chance to be your guitar teacher. I, on the other hand, will try my best to help you reach the top, whether you are a beginner, an intermediate, or a prodigy, you are welcome here. However, please be informed that I am not your average guitar teacher. I will teach you my very own style of playing the guitar— this style is neither easy nor hard, nor anything you've ever known. If you are interested, please follow these instructions and I assure you, you'll be here in no time,_

_*See map attached_

_Thank you once again, and good luck!_

_Sincerely,_

_Haru Tada_

_'Haru… Tada… eh,' _Thought Echizen, _'let's see what you've got.' _He smirked mischievously, his eyes twinkling with amusement. **(A/N: Don't ask me why, even though I'm the author I don't have a clue why o.o)**

"A-ano R-ryoma-kun," said Sakuno, "e-to, why are you smirking? It's creepy."

"Hn."

"Mou Ryoma-kun! Stop smirking! You're creeping me out!"

This just made Echizen's smirk grew bigger, "Hn."

"Ryoma-kun!"

"Hn." Bigger.

"Mou! Ryoma-kun! Stop it!"

"Hn." Uhh.. Bigger?

"Mou! Fine!," she snatched the paper out of Echizen's hand and turned her back away, "See you at Yamabuki!" She stomped away,

"….Hn." _'She's going to get lost.'_

"Echizen-kun, you better follow her, she's going to get lost." Said Tsubaki,

"Hn." Echizen walked out of the classroom, waving his hand signaling he's going.

Tsubaki waved her had to Echizen, _'I wish Echizen-kun can change Sakuno-chan to a better person, to remove her from her little void.'_

* * *

_'Mou! I wish I didn't leave Tsubaki-sensei's class room with out Ryoma-kun! Now I'm lost!' _Thought a scared Sakuno, when she turned to her left, she was instantly cornered by 3 men— _ehem. _3 fully-grown men,

"E-eto.."

"Now, what does a beautiful girl doing here? Do you know that this place is full of bad guys?" One of the men asked Sakuno,

"G-gomen, It's just that I got lost," She reasoned, "Can you help me?"

The three looked at each other and smiled mischievously, obviously, Sakuno missed it, "Of course little one, let us help you," But before one of them can touch Sakuno, they were all laying on the ground.

"W-who did that?!" Asked one of them,

"Hn."

_'Ryoma-kun!' _Thought Sakuno,

Echizen was towering the 3 men and asked each one of them what happened. Even though Echizen is only 16 years old, he can summon a furious look that even people who are years and years older than him cannot escape his furious look.

However, they didn't have a chance to speak because Echizen already punched the living daylights out of them. He didn't even know why in the world he did that, but there is one thing he was sure, _No one can touch nor hurt Ryuzaki Sakuno_.

"Mou Ryoma-kun! Why did you do that? They were trying to help me find a way out of here!" Said Sakuno,

Echizen sighed, "Ryuzaki, they were trying to kidnap you alright."

"Ki…d..na..p?" As if on cue, fragments of her memories hunt her down, giving her a headache, "Itai!" She screamed.

Echizen flinched, "Ryuzaki? Daijoubu?" He asked,

Sakuno looked up, "H-hai, g-gomen, just a headache," she stood up, "We should get going, we're going to be late."

Still worried, he followed her, "Hn. Matte, give me the paper, I don't want us to get lost."

She blushed, "A-ah, g-gomen, here," she gave the paper to Echizen.

"Hn."

* * *

"Here it is," Echizen said to Sakuno, "E-eh?"

He pointed at the building in front of them, there is a sign saying _Yamabuki Guitar Centre_,

"A-ah, this school looks so familiar," Sakuno said, "like I've been here.."

"Hn. Maybe you've been here." Said Echizen,

"Maybe.."

After their small talk, they proceeded inside the school, receiving some occasional glances from the students.

While they were walking, somebody jumped on both Echizen shouting:

"C-H-I-B-I-S-U-K-E!"

_C-H-I-B-I-S-U-K-E._

* * *

**(*) - I chose Yamabuki because...well, they always talk about Hyotei, Rikkaidai and yeah :| **

**(**) - Marian Room was the name of my old teacher's class room (x haha I'm so creative like that! D: *sarcasm all the way***

**Anywhooo (: Here's Chapter 5 :D did you like it? D: or no? :I lol. **

**Uhhh... the next chapter will be... LATE again teehe D: sorry. It's because my mom found out I have a B+ (it's like a point away from A-! D:) and she told me to study because you know, 1st semester will end in about 3 weeks or so and then.. CHRISTMAS BREAAAKK! :D so yeah, I have really bad grades,,,, that's why I'm going to study all the way ;D good luck to me! (: **

**Have fun buddiess (: see you next time! OH! and don't forget to review you know, _critics _are always welcome, i don't really care about flames o.o **

**Oh yeah! One more thing why the next chapter will be lateee! We're going to dissect a sheep's eye for science! :D lolol ik, I can't wait (x mmhmm. have fun! :D **

**HEY I UPDATED,  
**

**AND THIS IS CRAZY,**

**BUT HERE'S THE CHAPTER,**

**REVIEW IT MAYBE!**

**TEEEHEE.**

_~Risu_**  
**

_I overused 'to be' D; It's not even right :I_


	7. Chapter 6 - Ryoga and Yamabuki students

Yamabuki Guitar Centre

_Guitar lovers… UNITE!_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar…_

_Chapter 6 – Echizen Ryoga and the Yamabuki students_

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN TENIPURI.**

**WARRNINNGG! MOREE OOCssss! D; **

_C-H-I-B-I-S-U-K-E_

Echizen fell face first on the ground.

Sakuno asked him if he was okay.

The mysterious guy was oblivious.

The Yamabuki students stared at them.

"_CHIBISUKE!_ I MISSED YOU!" Said the mysterious guy,

"A-aniki, c-can't b-breath…" Echizen tried to move around, but unfortunately, he couldn't.

The mysterious guy, (according to Echizen, his _aniki_) apparently didn't hear what Echizen say.

Sakuno to the rescue!

"A-ano, Ryoma-kun can't breathe. Would you please m-m-m-m-m-move?" Pleaded Sakuno,

The mysterious guy jumped, "Gomen! Gomen Chibisuke! I-it's just that I missed you! Aniki missed you!" He tried to hug Echizen but before he could, Echizen's hand stopped him by putting it on his face, "Aniki! Stop!"

The mysterious guy laughed, "Ahaha, gomen chibisuke."

"Hn."

The mysterious guy looked at the girl beside his brother, "Ne,ne, chibisuke, who is she?" He pointed at Sakuno.

Echizen looked at her and back to his brother, "Ryuzaki."

The mysterious guy acted like he didn't hear what Echizen tell him and preceded in holding Sakuno's hand, "I'm Echizen Ryoga, chibisuke's aniki. I'm 22 years old and I'm a teacher here at Yamabuki. You see, chibisuke was really different from whom he was when he was only 5 years old, of course he's different, and he's now what… 18? 16? 17? Ne chibisuke, how old are you?"

"Hn. 17."

"Ah. I see," said Ryoga, "What's your name, nee-chan?"

_'Nee-chan? But he's older than me!' _"E-eto, I'm R-ryuzaki S-sakuno desu. I'm a sophomore in Seishun Gakuen and I'm 16 years old." Thus, she started blushing.

Seeing Echizen's glare, Ryoga held and squeezed her hand _ever _so tightly that Sakuno almost resembled a tomato, "Hmmm hmmm, I see, so how did you meet chibisuke?"

"A-ano, it's because—"

Before she could finish her sentence, Echizen grabbed her hand from Ryoga's grip and gave his brother one last glare before turning his back away from him, with Sakuno, of course.

Ryoga found a smirk crawling to his lips, _'Eeeehh, chibisuke, you're one protective guy.' _He thought before he walked away.

"A-ano, Ryoma-kun," Said boy turned his head to the person who called him, who was Sakuno,

"Hn?"

"E-eto…. Do you know where the principal's office is?"

"Hn." Signaling that this was the end of their conversation, Sakuno remained silent for the whole trip to the principal's office.

A knock was heard outside the principal's office. The principal told 'whoever it is' to come in.

There, stood a stoic looking Echizen and a blushing Sakuno.

"Ah," Said the principal. "Sit,sit, you two, come in, come in."

Echizen sat on the principal's left side while Sakuno sat on the right.

"Echizen Ryoma and Ryuzaki Sakuno?" Ask the principal.

"Yes." They both answered.

"Ah, I see, I see, so you two are my new apprentice! Nice to meet you! I'm Haru Tada, co-founder of Yamabuki Guitar Center. As you can see, my best friend, Sayu-chan, passed away last year, living me in charge here," He started talking about Yamabuki's history and how Sayu and he met and so on.

After an hour of Haru's talk, he escorted Echizen and Ryuzaki to their own room, where Haru will teach them.

"Ne Ryoma-kun," Echizen turned to Ryuzaki, "What do you think will happen? Do you think we can do the concert?"

Echizen shrugged, "Sure."

For some reason, Ryuzaki felt assure that both of them can handle the concert with that one single word Echizen uttered, _"Sure"_

* * *

**HI GUYS.**

**So anyway, I'm the author's cousin and I'll be managing this story for a bit. **

**Apparently, she doesn't know how to write a love story anymore so she gave it to me.**

**She was planning on changing it to a friendship genre but I told her that I'll take over it.**

**This is my first time doing this so critiques are very much welcome.**

**idgaf about flames. do it. idc =w=**

**And I know that my grammar isn't perfect.**

**review please (:**


End file.
